<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kings in Love by toewsyourheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596062">Kings in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toewsyourheart/pseuds/toewsyourheart'>toewsyourheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toewsyourheart/pseuds/toewsyourheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put all the ficlets I haven't written yet, except for this one: </p><p>1. Laurent likes Damen's hands...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kings in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this <a>tumblr post</a> about the intimacy of handholding, and I think it's just the kind of simple pleasure that Laurent would love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Late one night as they lay naked in bed, drifting toward sleep after a long evening spent wonderfully making love, Laurent remarked, “You have very nice hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been toying with Damen’s fingers, using a featherlight touch over the back of his hand from knuckles to the knob of his wrist, tracing the lines of his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” Damen asked, lowering his gaze with a pleased smile. He loved when Laurent’s heart spoke to him, especially in the form of an unexpected compliment. His post-coital vulnerability never failed to bring Damen to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you always make me say it twice?” Laurent teased, bringing Damen’s hand to his lips to kiss, then placing it to rest against his own cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damen brushed his thumb across Laurent’s cheekbone, gazing at him in the soft candlelight. He would never grow tired of sharing these intimate moments with him, learning more of Laurent with every glorious confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft, indulgent laugh in answer, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurent shifted a fraction closer, again tangling his fingers with Damen’s free hand. “I feel I embarrass myself reaching out for you so often. Is it such a surprise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, Laurent did seem to have a certain fondness for it. He often—shockingly at first—reached for his hand during meetings that droned on forever, beneath the dinner table, amongst crowds at court, as they walked through the gardens…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing Laurent’s fingers, Damen said, “Never hesitate to reach for me, my love. My hands are yours to hold whenever it suits you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did wonder, though— Handling a sword had left its mark over the years, hard calluses and cuts that turned to scars. He felt ridiculous but shamelessly curious enough to know what it was Laurent liked about them that he asked, “You don’t find them too rough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Laurent denied, and the instant flush that rose to his cheeks suggested to Damen he was about to reveal something else. “In fact, I find myself quite attracted to the parts of you that are more… rugged, I suppose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Damen asked, delighted but doing his best to disguise it. “Shall I try growing a beard or something then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurent’s eyes widened at the thought, as if Damen having one had never occurred to him, then his gaze turned darker in interest. “Mmm, perhaps so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed, briefly, but deliciously deep, Damen’s fingers in his hair, their free hands still entwined between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In seriousness,” Laurent started when they separated, toying with his fingers again. “I find them to be a mirror of the man who owns them. Incredibly strong and skilled, perseverant. I’ve seen them lethal, unimaginably gentle… I’m not sure there’s anything they cannot do to perfection.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damen said, blushing, “Now you’re just going on for my benefit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Laurent said. “How I wish I could refute it! Your eternal competence is maddening. And rather intimidating, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you forgotten the rabbit already?” Damen asked. “Charls very nearly expired where he stood watching me. I hadn’t been scolded like that in years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurent laughed so hard Damen felt the mattress shake. “It doesn’t count if neither of us can do it, and I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> intend on learning that particular skill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the mood settled again, Laurent placed his hand over Damen’s, guiding it slowly from where it rested against his neck down to his chest, then along his side to settle at his waist. His breath hitched on the journey, even under his own direction. Laurent said, “I love to have them on my body, Damianos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laurent,” Damen said, the moment quickly changing between them. He had been exhausted before, but he found, now, that he was ready again. He pressed his fingertips into warm skin, bringing Laurent impossibly closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never dreamed anyone could touch me like you,” Laurent said, “That I would long for it like this. That I would ache for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Laurent</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Damen repeated, an aroused, breathy whisper from his mouth. Laurent knew what he was doing. “I ache for you now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurent pushed Damen to his back and followed with a leg over his thighs, straddling his waist. Without any hesitation or additional preparation, Laurent raised up and began the slow descent onto Damen’s cock, hard with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A choked gasp escaped him, and Damen sat up to meet him, to help ease him down. Laurent winced, a rush of air sucked through gritted teeth, but Damen was coming to learn that Laurent savored the stretch, enjoyed a little bite along with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to kill me?” Damen asked, breathless into his mouth. They kissed, filthy hot, until Damen was completely inside, barely resisting the urge to thrust upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the opposite,” Laurent answered, clenching around him, subtly circling his hips in a way that elicited moans from the both of them. The tightness was exquisite, Damen’s cock perfectly rubbing against that electric place inside of him. “I’d like to keep you around a little while longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damen found himself pushed back to the bed, and Laurent followed him down. He laced his fingers with Damen’s and pressed their hands into the mattress above his head. For a moment, they only gazed at each other, basking in the significance of handholding and the anticipation of what was to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little while?” Damen asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurent said, “Forever,” with a sweet smile, and began to move. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shameless fluff from me as always! I love writing about Laurent slowly opening up to him, letting himself say and go for what he wants! Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Come find me on tumblr @ <a href="https://watchingtheroad.tumblr.com/">watchingtheroad</a> and send me prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>